


Добро пожаловать в Хэйвен

by xenia_che



Series: Дивный новый мир [1]
Category: Haven (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major Crossover, POV Derek, Попытки юмора
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: На заявку "А что если Дерек попадается Нейту в Хейвене, а Дюк встречает его уже в полиции, вспоминает и весь такой "дружбан, волчара, сколько лет!" И Дерек на ручки к Нейту и в любую тюрьму, любой карцер.А потом каноничная встреча со Стайлзом и Дерек понимает, что просто все познается в сравнении."





	Добро пожаловать в Хэйвен

**Author's Note:**

> Всё это часть нашей с Леррой вселенной, где Пайпер Холлиуэлл мама Стайлза, а Нэйтен Уорнос - дядя Стайлза. Наш дивный новый мир. Чтобы лучше представлять себе вселенную, можно прочитать вот этот фанфик
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045094
> 
> Но я, как всегда, даже от этого канона умудрилась отступить. Ну, хотя бы в общих чертах понятно будет, о чём именно речь.

Осень в штате Мэйн – особенное время года. Кажется, будто не только деревья, весь мир окрашивается красным и золотым. И редкие проблески самой стойкой зелени, вплетенные в плотный узор, никак не помогают усилить связь с реальностью. Морозный воздух щиплет нос, покалывает кожу, обжигает легкие. Ранним утром жухлая трава хрустит под ногами. А небо пронзительно синее, бесконечное, будто нарисованное мальчишкой-неумехой, который был слишком ленив, чтобы смешивать другие краски. Осень в штате Мэйн.

 

Дерек не знает, на кой чёрт он поехал именно в штат Мэйн. В мире столько интересных мест, но сегодня утром он проснулся и понял, что ему остро необходимо отправиться именно сюда, в края лобстеров и лосей. Темная полоса дороги лентой вьется под колёсами верной камаро. Дерек любит водить машину, это лучший способ побыть наедине с собой. Тишина салона, шелест шин по трассе, свист ветра за окном, сменяющиеся пейзажи. В Мэйне не очень хорошо со сменами пейзажей, на самом деле. Лес и вода, вода и лес. Скалы. Редкий белый дом мелькает где-то сбоку. Иногда это даже церковь. Снова лес. Снова вода. Дерек не любит воду, волки сухопутные животные. Океан вызывает в нём чувство тревоги, шумные реки мешают услышать потенциальную опасность, озера кажутся просто бессмысленными. Вот по лесу Дерек бы с удовольствием пробежался, как-нибудь, однажды, в другой раз.

 

Город Хэйвен, штат Мэйн. Население 25,982 человека. 0 волков. Как раз то, что надо, чтобы выдохнуть и немного прийти в чувство после этой многочасовой гонки от самого себя. Дерек думает, что надо, наверное, позвонить Лоре. Она вряд ли волнуется, ведь их связь всё так же сильна, не смотря на расстояние. Зато ей может быть интересно послушать про осень в штате Мэйн. С другой стороны, внутри Лоры уже давно осень, так что вряд ли Дерек сможет рассказать ей что-то новое.

 

В Хэйвене находится неплохой мотель, где у Дерека не спрашивает документы, и где не страшно оставить камаро без присмотра. Конечно, «страшно» здесь не самое подходящее слово, но Дереку не хотелось бы тратить время на поиски тех несчастных, которым взбредёт в голову позариться на его магнитолу. Ещё в Хэйвене находится неплохой бар. «Синий петух» или что-то такое. Дерек не обращает внимание на название. Он вообще не слишком внимателен в деталям, для того у него есть Лора. Это она часами может перебирать буквы, слова, цифры. Вдумываться в названия, внюхиваться в запахи. Дерек думает, из неё вышел бы неплохой парфюмер или ювелир, если бы не её регулярные приступы тоски, когда она в принципе не способна встать с постели по утрам. Дерек чувствует прилив нежности и раздражения, смесь, которую он испытывает каждый раз, когда думает о Лоре. Ему срочно надо выпить. Как известно, алкоголь без аконита – деньги на ветер. Но вкус неплохого виски Дерек вполне способен оценить. Вот только он не учитывает, что в пятницу вечером в маленьком баре в маленьком городке в штате Мэйн кто-нибудь обязательно захочет затеять драку. А кто подходит для это цели больше, чем угрюмый пришелец, молчаливо сидящий за стойкой и тянущий всё ту же порцию виски, что и полчаса назад.

 

Естественно, Дереку прилетает удар в челюсть. Естественно, Дерек отшвыривает противника через полкомнаты. Естественно, бармен вызывает полицию. Естественно, именно Дерек оказывается в наручниках, после того, как молодой полицейский с усталым лицом и низким голосом уверенно разнимает остальных дерущихся и, грозно рыкнув напоследок, отправляет их по домам.

 

\- Что привело вас в Хэйвен, мистер Хейл? – Спрашивает офицер Уорнос, наверное, уже пятый раз. У него холодные глаза, тяжелые взгляд и раздраженный голос. Он пахнет усталостью, опасностью и немного чернилами.

\- Ваши знаменитые лобстеры, офицер. - Ствечает Дерек, наверное, уже пятый раз. Он сидит на стуле, развалившись, старается выглядеть насмешливым и расслабленным. Ему ведь действительно нечего скрывать. Он просто не слишком жалует полицию. И предвзятое отношение. Бармен ведь видел, что не он затеял драку, но этому полицейскому явно всё равно. У него по определению виноват неместный. Это одна из причин, по которой Дерек не любит маленькие города. Это одна из причин, по которой они с Лорой уехали из Бикон Хиллз.

 

Офицер Уорнос всё так же устало трёт глаза руками и разве что не роняет голову на стол. Дерек понимает, что это тупик. Ещё полчаса, ну может час этой тягомотины, и его отпустят, наконец-то, поспать. В тишину и покой мотельного номера. А завтра он уедет из этого богом забытого места и никогда больше даже не вспомнит про Хэйвен, штат Мэйн, ловушку для зазевавшихся туристов.

 

\- Нэйтан, ты серьёзно?! – Раздаётся вдруг неожиданно громкий голос, который мгновенно нарушает царящее в участке уныние. – Пятница вечер, а ты требуешь, я подчеркиваю, требуешь, чтобы я пришел и дал показания по делу, к которому не имею никакого отношения? То есть, буквально пришёл и сказал под запись, что ничего не знаю? Это слишком даже для тебя, Нэйт.

 

Дерек знает этот голос. Дерек знает этот запах. Морская соль, корица, пистолетный порох. Опасность, ложь, дружеское участие. Нотка боли. Немного безумия. Дерек дергает плечами, выпрямляет спину, волоски у него на шее встают дыбом.

 

Судя по лицу офицера Уорноса, - Нэйтана, - он тоже знает этот голос. И, вероятно, тоже слишком хорошо. Он закрывает лицо ладонью и как будто пытается стать невидимым.

 

\- Дюк, вот зона ожидания для посетителей. Иди туда и сиди там, пока я тебя не вызову. – К его чести, на заметить, офицер Уорнос хотя бы пытается. – Я занят.

\- Ты назначил мне встречу на семь, Нэйтан, я бросил все свои дела, - свои исключительно легальные и добропорядочные дела, прошу заметить, - чтобы быть с тобой этим вечером. Нэйт, ты не можешь так со мной… - Дюк запинается, отводя, наконец, слишком восторженный, по мнению Дерека, взгляд от офицера Уорноса и замечая, кто сидит на другом конце стола.

 

При виде искорки узнавания в карих глазах, Дерек чувствует, как его волк внутри начинает жалобно скулить.

 

\- Дерек! – Дюк неторопливо подходит ближе, хлопает его по плечу, не обращая внимания на сцепленные наручниками руки, и его улыбка начинает напоминать настоящего Чеширского кота. – Сколько лет, приятель! Где мы последний раз виделись? В Сингапуре? Или нет, нет, в…в…в Мексике! Да, точно. Это было весело. Сколько прошло с тех пор, года два? Как там Лора? Всё так же прекрасна?

 

Дерек чувствует, как его вновь начинает затягивать в этот круговорот звуков и запахов. Мельтешение рук, мельтешение слов. Дюка много, Дюка всегда слишком много. Он хоть и говорит не быстро, хоть и двигается нарочито лениво, он умудряется заполнить собой всё свободное пространство. И ещё чуть-чуть. Дерек неопределенно мотает головой.

 

\- Лора в порядке, спасибо. – Выходи немного хрипло. Он откашливается, косится на офицера Уорноса. – Да, в Мексике было неплохо, хм, нормально.

 

Дерек помнит Мексику. Параисо, крошечный городок на юго-востоке страны. Палящее солнце. Запах нагретого железа. Пыль, оседающая на губах и ресницах. И Дюк с его непрекращающейся болтовней и постоянной насмешкой во взгляде. Дюк, который ничего не знает о людях-волках. Дюк, который так легко подставился и едва не схлопотал пулю из-за самоуверенного мальчишки. Они сочлись в тот же день, конечно, но Дерек помнит.

 

\- Вы знакомы? – Офицер Уорнос теперь смотрит на Дерека с ещё большим подозрением. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать.

\- Работали вместе. – Уклончиво отзывается Дюк, выпрямляясь во весь рост и глядя на офицера Уорноса с вызовом. – Легально, Нэйтан.

\- Сомневаюсь, - вздыхает офицер Уорнос, с завидной стойкостью выдерживая взгляд Дюка.

\- Может, отпустишь моего _коллегу_ , Нэйт? – Дюк с трудом сдерживает усмешку, а потом поворачивается к Дереку и продолжает совершенно другим тоном. – У меня на **_Cape Rouge_** найдётся что-нибудь крепкое из прошлого века, чтобы выпить. А потом ты мне расскажешь, что же там поживает прекрасная Лора, которая, вот правда, разбила мне сердце своим отказом. А потом я тебе расскажу, как прекрасно я провёл время с Сингапуре с нашим общим знакомым, ты знаешь, _Эстебаном_ …

\- Дюк, жди за дверью! – Не выдерживает этого словестного потока офицер Уорнос и хлопает рукой по столу, и даже не морщиться, чем вызывает у Дерека почти восхищение. И благодарность. Дюк щурится в ответ, дергает плечами, но с видимой неохотой подчиняется.

\- Когда Нэйт наконец-то вспомнит, что у нормальных людей есть жизнь за пределами полицейского участка, приходи в Порт, меня там легко найти, - Дюк напоследок подмигивает Дереку. – Нэйтан. – Кивок, и Дюк наконец скрывается за дверью.

 

\- Офицер, - начинает Дерек, не дожидаясь продолжения допроса. – Я готов признаться. Это я начал драку в баре. Мне не понравилось, как тот парень на меня смотрел. Просто взял и швырнул его через всю комнату, у меня это бывает. Тяжелый характер. Травма детства. Я согласен понести наказание. Например, заключение под стражу. И если вы захотите продержать меня в камере пару дней, а потом с патрульной машиной проследить, чтобы я выехал из города и никогда больше здесь не появлялся, я пойму. Это всё-таки ваш долг.

Офицер Уорнос смотрит на Дерека немного ошалевшим взглядом, растерянно хлопая ресницами. Но через пару секунд до него наконец-то доходит.

\- Что ж. – Офицер Уорнос со вздохом поднимается из-за стола, неторопливо находит ключ от наручников и подходит к Дереку. – Я думаю, это послужит вам хорошим уроком. Сегодняшнюю ночь вы проведёте в камере, а завтра утром я провожу вас до городской черты.

Дерек машинально потирает освобожденные запястья, хотя никакого дискомфорта уже не чувствует, и смотрит на офицера Уорноса с искренней благодарностью.

 

Ночь в камере не кажется такой уж страшной перспективой. Офицер Уорнос держит своё слово и дейтсивтельно провожает Дерека на патрульной машине до выезда из Хэйвена.

\- Будешь мне должен, Хейл. – Говорит он напоследок, на что Дерек лишь усмехается.

Да никогда больше. С него хватит Хэйвена. И с него точно хватит Дюка. Ещё года два, не меньше.

 

Через год Дерек окажется в Бикон Хиллз. С мёртвой Лорой, укушенным Скоттом, канимой и толпой подростков-идиотов. И когда среди всего этого безумия он увидит карие глаза; когда сквозь весь этот бред он услышит поток удивительно связной речи; когда на него обрушится пьянящий запах Стайлза, Дерек успеет подумать, что его бывший деловой партнёр Дюк Крокер, в общем-то, довольно неплохой парень.


End file.
